Potions Class
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans walks into their potions class. No punchline to that joke, but unknowing they help the Marauders in the creation of the map. *Written for the FF Quidditch League*


It was a typical Thursday. Lily was blathering on about how cute a certain James Potter looked before in charms. I was doing my normal thing of providing the occasional 'hmm' and 'uh ha' when required. I was thinking about the previous class' homework and letting my feet lead me down to the dungeons. Potions was the last class of the day.

"Marlene are you even listening to me?" Lily asked, interrupting my thoughts on wand positions.

"Shit, sorry no."

"Thought so. What you thinking of?" With a little nudge she looked over at Potter and Black's backs. The latter with out a bag for his books. He thought he was cool rocking up to every class with the bare minimum.

Ah, yes, him. Black. Recently he was the only reason why potions was slipping from its top spot as my favourite subject. When your friend is the object of Potter's attentions, you end up having to talk to Black for the entire class. Which isn't as fun as it sounds. Especially when you made out with him at a party last year. He now spends every class trying to convince me I have feelings for him. Which I do not and never will.

We entered the classroom and took our seats. Surprise, surprise, guess who has chosen to sit behind Lily and I. Potter and Black. Professor Slughorn, or "Sluggy" as he is not so affectionately known as, started the class. As soon as he opened his mouth, Black did too.

"I had a dream about you last night." He had leaned forward to whisper this in my ear. "I won't go into details here but if you let me take you to the broom closet I can show you. Well only if you beg..." I knew there was two things about what he said that wasn't true. I would never beg to be shown what he had dreamed up in his sick twisted head. I was just trying to not snap back at him.

Like every class I try to ignore him, but my resolve always fades fast. It was fading fast today as well. I need to start making my potion. Once I am in that zone, nothing but me and the potion exists. That's what I enjoy so much about potions. The world, its troubles, my friends; they all don't matter until I finish my potion.

Then again if Black keeps up his lewd tirade, I may not be able to start my potion. Sluggy hadn't finished his lecture on the a property of the potion we were about to attempt. That meant we were about 5 minutes into class. I knew black was only being crude to get a rise from me, but it was getting beyond a joke. I was debating if it was worth me turning around to tell him to shut up when I hear a thud of a back hand colliding with a well toned arm.

"Mate, knock it off. You must have traumatised McKinnon with that talk. I think its time to give up." James said to his friend, just low enough that those nearby could hear.

As soon as the ingredients were listed, I was up and at that cupboard. I didn't want to be alone in there when Black had finished copying it down.

"Sorry about Sirius," Potter said when he entered, as we were alone. "I know this won't mean much, since he is such a dick towards you but he is a good guy. Something about you seems to bring out the worst in him. I will talk to him about toning it down." I said nothing in reply, only nodded.

It was potion time.

I follow the method like a mad woman. Lily has commented that she's surprised that I haven't lost a finger yet, I am that fast. I'm accurate, but fast. I need to discover how my potion will be. In the more advanced potions where the brew needs to sit, I get so frustrated. That's the type of potion we were making today. The only consolation I got from it was that it was a 'add all ingredients, then rest' type potion. Not 'add them bit by bit, resting after each' variety.

In what felt like two minutes I was finished and started talking to Lily. I do this because whilst I am the mad potions lady, I don't talk.

"I hope your not distracting Miss Evans, Miss Mckinnon." Sluggy said once he realised I was sitting around.

"Sorry sir, but I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I reply whilst laughing.

"That's it!" Black exclaims to Potter, looking at him. "That's it!"

He soon puts his head down to work once he realises how loud he was. The class had turned to look at his outburst. I looked at his cauldron. He was no where near finished so he wasn't talking about his potion. Then again, I always knew he was mad.

As it was the last class and in the morning we had potions first, we just left our cauldrons at our stations. With no flame, Sluggy walked up and down the rows making sure. Then he dismised us. Normally just before the bell there would be a chorus of 'scourgify' to clean out the left over potion in the cauldrons. Then we would have to leave the stations as pristine as we found them.

Walking out of the classroom into the underground corridor, the change in temperature made me shiver. It reminded me that winter soon would be coming and that potions class would be freezing.

"Lily," I said to gain her attention. She had been admiring Potter as he walked a head of us with Black. "Do you think Sluggy ever gets frostbite in winter from being down there all day?"

"That's a random question." She thought about it. "Possibly. I mean some one must have, but if so why make us freeze down there?"

"True, I so dare you to ask him tomorrow."

"If you want to know you ask." We walked up to the common room bickering over who was going to ask him.

Word count: 1043

A/N:

Hey everyone. Again like a lot of my stories this is also written for the FF Quidditch Comp. So my team had to write about Marlene McKinnon doing a different variety of scenarios and I chose favourite class. The prompts I chose where: 10 – Frostbite, 12 – Pristine, 13 – Bag.

When I saw this I was like I have this awesome idea and then when I came to write. The magic left. So it ended up like this.


End file.
